


Blush

by tarthserjaime



Category: RPF - Fandom, Top of the Lake, elisabeth moss - Fandom, gwendoline christie - Fandom
Genre: Australia, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sydney - Freeform, dom gwen, top of the lake - Freeform, vers gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: Gwen takes her lady crush on Lizzie to new levels, and learns something new about herself.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> A work that’s been in my archives for 366 days, so i thought it would be appropriate to post it. 
> 
> enjoy these wives.

Pink. Blush to be specific, maybe a creamier baby pink. Gwen had always thought Elisabeth looked good in pink; it matched her bubbly brightness and reminded Gwen of the softness of women in contrast to her own self. Standing in the back, against the brick wall of the warm and dimly lit Australian pub, she decided she liked pink on Lizzie even more so when her hair was blonde. 

Right now she was sitting at the bar, her blonde hair lopped into a brunette bob, a pale blue button up rolled back to her elbows and her character's tell tale slacks billowing at her ankles. Her feet were dangling over the floor from her barstool, it made Gwendoline smirk and reminded her of a small child. 

She was laughing with some muscled up strawberry ginger, who looked like he had more women under his belt than he had freckles on his face. He was leaned in, his arm on the table curved around her vodka and tonic and pressing against hers gently as he flirted. It made Gwen hesitant to go over at all; she could throw back on her trench coat, walk back outside and text Lizzie and tell her she wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it. She observed her a few more seconds before shuffling back towards the door; but like clockwork, Lizzie reared her pretty little head and they made eye contact from across the room. 

Over the chatter, and roar of the soccer game on television, Gwen watched as the younger woman's eyes lit up, and she reached over and mouthed an exclamation of her name. Without any say of her own, the corners of Gwendoline's mouth strung up like Christmas lights and she walked over. Elisabeth pulled up a stool for her on her opposite side, far away from Strawberry Boy and still far closer to him than she'd like. "Gwen!" She stood, and hugged her tightly. Gwen hugged back of course, and watched Strawberry Boy in the corner of her eye as she took in Elisabeth's warm scent. 

She tucked a wild curl behind her ear before sitting down at the bar beside her. She cursed herself for not flat ironing the bob into something more manageable, but it was either take the time to do her hair, or make her face look presentable. "Oh," Elisabeth turned to the cowboy on her right. "Oliver, this is my friend Gwendoline. Gwen this is Oliver." Gwen went to shake Oliver's hand but the first thing he said in his stupid Australian accent was. "How tall're you?" Gwendoline recoiled and regained her politeness. "How tall do you think I am?" Oliver smirked for a minute and winked. "Not taller than me, babe." It was as if a hundred giant, huntsman spiders were climbing up and down Gwen's spine. She leaned over the bar. "Can I get a single malt scotch? Start a tab for me please." 

Two drinks later, Oliver had moved on to a busty Asian girl and left the two by their lonesome.   
"I like your hair this way." Elisabeth smiled, reaching out for a rogue curl. "Really?" Gwen gave a warm smile. "I'm glad. I went through hell trying to get it to cooperate." A normal woman would take the compliment from her friend and think nothing more. However all Gwen could think about was how warm Elisabeth's small hand was, and how close her thumb was her her lips, and how badly she wanted to take her own palm and press it over Lizzie's to her cheek. She watched as Elisabeth scanned over her face, trying to read her. The vodka made her bold and the tonic kept her sweet. "You're blushing." She flipped her palm and stroked Gwen's cheek with the back of her hand. Gwen resisted the urge to scratch the ticklish feeling her delicate touch left. "Am I?" Gwen had known Elisabeth for close to a year now, and the look on her face meant she was about to do something unpredictable. "You are." Elisabeth nodded slightly, lifting Gwen's own hand and slipping it in between hers. Gwen inhaled sharply, unintentionally, and tried to regain her svelte composure.

"You're getting nervous!" Lizzie seemed taken aback by this revelation. "Well, I'm supposed to be the charismatic and charming one, now, aren't I?" Elisabeth giggled and placed her chin in her free palm. "Gwendoline Christie, are you telling me you've never been wooed before?" Gwen's smirk sent another rush of confidence through her body. "Not quite in this manner, no, Elisabeth Moss." It was Lizzie's turn to blush, as she pulled the last of her third vodka tonic from the ice pooling at the bottom of the glass. "My name sounds so much better when you say it with that accent of yours." She traced swirls on the inside of Gwen's wrist. "The same can be said for you."

Before Elisabeth could rebuttal, Oliver's busty babe had backed into her while making out with her prize. She turned around, "Apologies, love." Elisabeth nodded her off politely and turned back to Gwen, containing her laugh. "Do you want to get out of here, love?" Gwen mocked. Lizzie let the chuckle break free from her lips. "I do." Gwen stood and held out hand to help Elisabeth off the barstool. "I'm not that short." She tucked her arm under Gwen's, making the tall blonde's heart thump a little harder in her chest. "But of course not. It’s only, what, thirty centimeters?" She draped the heavy brown trench coat around her small frame as they walked out into the rain. 

Gwen found herself struggling to bunch up her crossed legs in the cab. "Having trouble?" Elisabeth put her hand on her thigh and shook the rain from her hair. Gwen scoffed. "Absolutely not. I'm having a ball." The taxi driver turned around, "Where we headin', ladies?" They looked at each other. "Want to stay over a while?" Gwen gave her co-star a mischievous look. Elisabeth nodded and bit her lip, which sent her head spinning. She watched as the younger woman pulled the flesh of her lip slowly from between her teeth, and pushed away the intrusive thought of how it'd feel between her own teeth. "Is this the part where you tell him where you live?" Elisabeth whispered. Gwen felt herself choke on her words. "I- right." "Mmm, is that a British thing?" Gwen contained her laugh in the small space before telling the cab driver her address. "The forgetfulness? No, it's a Gwen thing I'm quite sure." Lizzie leaned in and moved her hand up and inside of her thigh, her nails tracing the seam whispering. "I was referring to your eyes on my lips." Gwen wanted to lean in and suck on her collar bone, and then her neck, up to her jaw and around her lips. Instead, catching the taxi driver looking at them through the rear view she tucked her head back and bit her earlobe softly. "That's a Gwen thing, too." 

When Gwen finally jiggled the key in the lock enough times to get it open, Elisabeth's shirt was already halfway off. Once inside, Gwen pushed her against the wall beside the kitchen. Between kisses, Elisabeth still found room to be snarky. "Your hospitality-" kiss. "skills-" suck. "are lacking" lick. Gwen parted for a minute. "Right, welcome to my humble abode, would you like a cup of tea?" She pressed her lips back against Lizzie's before leaving sloppy bite marks down her neck. Once she got down to the line of her lacy black bra, Elisabeth paused. "Have you ever been with a girl- a, a woman- before?" She was panting now, and Gwen's hickeys were starting to come to fruition. Gwen's black turtleneck was discarded on the floor, her swollen nipples were getting harder and harder in the A/C, and every second that went by she was getting more and more insecure. "I- yes, I have. Once or twice." The thought of Lena's kisses on her neck flashed through her mind, and the rope burns, too. 

Elisabeth nodded a little and smiled, reaching out and touching Gwen's arm. "Relax." She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground on top of the turtle neck. Gwen saw pink. Blush to be exact. She'd already seen Lizzie naked watching the first season of Top of the Lake but not like this. Not just for her. Elisabeth could see the hunger in her eyes. "I think you should show me your bedroom." She whispered's digging her nails into Gwendoline's arm. The blonde nodded and flicked her tongue over her bottom lip, at a loss for one of her witty retorts. 

As Gwen quickly shed her pants and underwear and landed in her bed she pulled Elisabeth on top of her, resuming their kissing. Gwen felt Elisabeth's small hands explore her body, and even manage to draw a small, whiny moan from her lips when she brushed her thumbs over her nipples. "They're sensitive." She whispered. "That's pretty fucking hot." Elisabeth replied, sliding lower against Gwen's body to lick them. Gwen couldn't help but squirm, feeling Elisabeth's petite, feverish body begin to stick to hers with sweltering skin. 

Starting to sweat, she felt teeth graze her nipples and arched her back, curling her toes. "Lizzie please.." she felt herself start throbbing. Elisabeth looked up at her. "Don't flip me over. Not yet. Remember when I said I liked the way you said my name?" Gwen started to tense a little. She was embarrassed, being so much bigger than Elisabeth and allowing her to dominate her like this. It would be different if she had the same personality as Lena, but Elisabeth was gentle and delicate. "Yes, I do recall." Elisabeth smiled, stroking the cool, pale skin underneath the swell of her breast. "I'm gonna make you say it for me." 

Gwen's breath caught in her throat as Elisabeth's thigh pushed her legs apart and tucked herself at the meeting of her thighs. Elisabeth was now on her knees, and the swaying of her hips as she took her time kissing Gwen's body was causing her knee to begin rubbing on her clit. Gwendoline, for the first time in her life, didn't have a word to describe what she was feeling. It was different from a man, it wasn't rough or dominant and yet it still drove her near orgasm. Elisabeth knew exactly what she was doing. Gwendoline's body was aching for her and she couldn't even say why. 

"You're close and I haven't even started." Elisabeth whispered. "If that's a Gwen thing, it's insanely attractive." She was tracing Gwen's hip bones with her tongue. "You've acted predatory and charismatic this whole time like you were going to pin me to the floor and fuck me lifeless, and my leg is about to send you to heaven and back? I expected more from Captain Phasma." Elisabeth teased. Gwen couldn't think of a snarky retort, all she could to was reach down and press Elisabeth's leg closer to her and roll her lips, grunting in frustration. "Humping me now, are we?" Elisabeth grabbed a handful of Gwen's curls and pulled her neck to one side. "I can feel your cum on my skin. I hope you're planning to lick it off later." She smiled sweetly, deceivingly, and let go of Gwen's scalp. The petite woman fought to withdraw her leg from Gwen just as she was starting to unfold. "Goddamn it, Elisabeth!" Gwen was pulling as the sheets, growling like a tigress under threat. "I told you, I make the rules." Elisabeth reminded her. 

Elisabeth sunk lower and lower beneath the sheets until Gwen felt her thumbs press in on her inner thighs. She spread her legs eagerly. "Someone's excited." She heard Elisabeth whisper, her finger pushing at her soaked entrance. She swallowed hard. "Don’t break me." It has been quite a while since anything other than a small vibrator, operated by herself, had penetrated her. Elisabeth smiled and kissed her stomach. "Of course." She pushed another of her small fingers in, and it wasn't anything that Gwen couldn't handle. "Not enough for you? Greedy." she shook her head with a mocking ‘tsk tsk’, spreading her brown looped bob across her dampened forehead. "You have small hands." Gwen pointed out as Elisabeth worked her ring finger inside as well. It was a much tighter fit. Elisabeth started moving them, curving her fingers and pumping them back and forth, pulling on the tides of her body while her slow, even breaths teased Gwen's twitching clit. Gwendoline covered her face with a pillow to keep herself from moaning wontonly while she writhed. The thick churning pressure that Elisabeth made in her stomach was coming to a sharp and blissful crescendo, and she found herself starting to pant, her chest starting to feel heavy. This was a much different feeling than having a man wildly and inaccurately rutting inside her, occasionally hitting her g-spot. Elisabeth had launched a skillful and direct attack on the most sensitive parts of her body. “Fuck me, god!” The words poured richly from her throat. She found she had no control over them, grated thickly through her clenched teeth, or the blood that was rushing to her head. Elisabeth smiled a sinister grin, “I don’t usually go by my formal name.” She sped up her fingers, a soft tension rising in the tendons of her arm and a soft squelching rhythm forming as Gwendoline’s body seized and surrendered, pouring forth everything she had to give, soaking her palm. 

“Elisabeth, please,” Gwen could hardly keep up with her own words, let alone be witty. “for the love of all things fucking holy, let me cum.” Her hair had started to curl back up as it stuck to her neck and cheeks, Elisabeth fought to control the soaking of her own panties as she watched Gwen’s cum roll off of the sides and back of her hand like condensation on a glass. She’d never seen a woman come undone so fast and so ripely. 

She decided in that moment that she was ready to watch her fall apart. Leaning forward, she placed her mouth above her fingers, her tongue pressed to the fast paced throbbing of Gwen’s clit. Gwendoline’s breathy and desperate pants became longer and more drawn out and her thighs starting to tremble on either side of Elisabeth’s head, casting a wavering shadow through the moonlight on her dark red comforter. Her back arched as the combination of Elisabeth’s controlled fingers and her tongue rolling across her pleasure center sent her into such a fit of euphoria that obscenities spilled from her lips. “I- mmm.. fucking Christ, I’m,” was all she could manage when Elisabeth felt her clit start to tighten against her tongue. She pressed her lip’s closer, sucking on the blonde’s clit until she gave a shudder and a deep, guttural cry as she climaxed and then collapsed like a supernova.

Elisabeth surfaced again, snaking her way up Gwen’s body to lay chest to chest, pressing her thigh between her legs to feel her spent. Gwendoline was trembling almost, still in disbelief at what she’d just experienced. Her legs were a collection of uncontrolled spasms, her inner thighs smeared thickly with the shimmer of her own cum. Elisabeth propped her head up on her chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever been with a girl who creams like that before.” She remarked, a wild hunger in her eyes. Gwen was still blank. She had never been dominated like that before, not without brute force and demeaning words. 

After she gathered herself and got her bearings, Gwen traced her lips about Elisabeth’s collarbone, raking her fingers along the small of her back to her waist. Lizzie’s moonlit eyes flitted up to meet Gwendoline’s as her fingertips made contact with her clit. She wasted no time teasing her with the pads of her fingers before slipping them inside her. Gwen’s middle and index finger were long enough to reach her cervix, and pulled together such a pressure inside her that it made her draw in a sharp breath. Gwen tucked her face into Lizzie’s full breasts, resting her forehead on her clavicle as she left small bites on the soft flesh. Elisabeth couldn’t take it; she whipped her leg around to straddle Gwen, rolling her hips against her fingers and squeezing them together tightly. Lizzie’s eyes were shut tight, beads of sweat glistened at the meeting of her bunched brow as she bit down hard on her lip. The desperation with which she rode her fingers made Gwen’s mouth go dry. “Wait.” She gripped Lizzie’s back and sat up against the headboard, crossing her legs to make a gap. Resuming her place at Lizzie’s breast she began to pump her fingers faster, aggressively raking her fingertips against the cum-slick ridges of her g-spot the way she raked her teeth across her chest. Elisabeth squeezed Gwen’s waist tightly with her thighs and threw her head black to cry out, leaving an opening for Gwen to attack her neck with bites and suckles. She followed Lizzie’s body with her own as she bucked and convulsed, trying to break free from the intensity of Gwen’s fingers. Recovering from the initial shock and unsure if she could take much more without giving Gwen the satisfactorily tion she craved, Elisabeth gritted her teeth and pressed her forehead against Gwen’s.

“You think I’m gonna cum that easily? Hmm?” She took a handful of Gwen’s hair and yanked her head to the side, biting down hard on her neck. Gwen groaned at the pain, pushing Elisabeth off and rolling her over, pinning her to the bed face first, arms seized behind her back. Elisabeth lay still with her ass in the air, physically unable to move. A large palm was pressed the entirety of her head into the comforter while her arms were gripped firmly. She could taste Gwen’s cum on the sheets. “You’re going to be sorry dear.” Her voice had shifted to be low and threatening, so much so that it sent a small tremble down Lizzie’s spine. Before long, she could feel Gwen’s nimble fingers on her inner thighs, pushing them apart. Elisabeth felt the length of her tongue wrap itself around her clit, lapping slowly, her soft moans vibrating against it. She felt her knees give a little, deepening her arch. “Please,” she whispered. She didn’t know what she was begging for, only knowing she craved more of it. She pushed herself further against Gwen’s lips, who’s tongue was flickering wildly now in between the folds of her clit, sucking and swallowing as if she were starved. Elisabeth felt her nipples begin to tighten again and she curled her toes in preparation for her orgasm. However, just as she felt herself build, Gwen pulled away, drawing a soft whine from her lips. “As good as you taste, I want to save the rest for later.” Gwen insisted, and flipped her over with such momentous strength that Lizzie’s back bounced on the bed as she was made to face Gwendoline’s hungry eyes. 

Though, it was only for a moment, before the brute strength of her hand clasped her throat tightly, squeezing her carotid and jugular like a boa constrictor, the vasculature on her arm visible slightly. “Tell me, who makes the rules?” Elisabeth gasped momentarily before the unexpected plunge of Gwen’s fingers back inside her caused her to forcefully exhale in surprise. “You do.” She whispered, her body ached with an array of sensory overload; but the strongest urge of all was that to cum. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat of blood pooling in her face and hearing the violent squelch of Gwen’s fingers working in and out of her, paired with the slap of Gwen’s hand against her inner thighs. She wanted to moan, to scream, but Gwendoline’s pressure on her neck reduced her breathing to rattling gasps as the lack of blood to her brain had began to make her feel dizzy with orgasm. As her strangled moans grew choppier, Gwen could feel her soft body begin to tense. She was close. 

Slipping her fingers out momentarily, she maneuvered one of her long legs to kneel on the bed, lowering herself over Elisabeth’s small frame Once she felt their clits touch she began to roll her hips, feeling the slick stiffness of Lizzie’s tighten her own again. Elisabeth came undone quickly after that, twitching and gasping underneath Gwen, who added a second hand around her neck and began to speed up, despite Lizzie having came. “God, you’re fucking soaked.” she mumbled, letting her eyes close as she rode herself to ecstasy. Spent, and overstimulated, Elisabeth’s legs trembled under Gwen’s as she witnessed her second violent undoing. Gwendoline twitched above her, leaning forward and pressing their lips together so roughly they felt their teeth clack together and then scrape against one another. “I’m not finished with you.” She whispered, breaking the kiss momentarily before she picked the smaller woman up and dragged her to the front of the bed with her. 

“Come here.” she ordered, laying on the pillow at the top of the bed. Elisabeth was exhausted, but she obeyed, wrapping her legs around Gwen’s head and leaning back to sit on her face, thick thighs smothering her. Gwen palmed her soft ass as she tasted her, denying her the right to buck by pinning down her hips. Lizzie raked her nails across the headboard, pawing for purchase. She was so spent and so sensitive she couldn’t cope. “Please, hmm- Gwen please stop..” Despite her dominance, Gwendoline obeyed, rolling Lizzie to lay beside her gently. 

The two women lie sticky, sweaty and spent. Gwen turned to look at her costar, who was falling asleep on her chest. She wrapped her arm around her soft frame as pale moonlight revealed the dusted blush on her face.


End file.
